Three-dimensional (3D) printing technology is one of a number of applications in which a platform or similar type of table, support, frame, or jig must be positioned in two dimensions with a high degree of accuracy. In some 3D printing embodiments, the platform shifts in a horizontal plane while thermoplastic is selectively extruded at precise locations to build up the object under construction. Translation of the platform in the x- and y-directions is typically achieved with a combination of shafts, bearings, gears, pulleys, and belts which add to the complexity of the printer. For example, the two-dimensional (2D) actuation in some systems employ a first actuator assembly to directly drive the platform in a first direction and a second actuator assembly to indirectly drive the platform in a second direction via the first actuator assembly. That is, the second actuator assembly drives the combination of platform plus first actuator assembly in the second direction. In this type of system, the two actuators operate as a serial linkage to move the platform in the desired direction. The complexity of the serial linkage however increases the part count and thus the cost of the 3D printer. There is therefore a need for an accurate and inexpensive actuator system able to drive the platform with fewer less expensive parts.